En el fondo lo sabes
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras seguir a Draco hasta "Borgin y Burkes" y no descubrir nada que les dijera su presencia allí, Hermione decide entrar para ver si con una acción más directa puede lograr la información. Para su desgracia Draco no se había ido muy lejos...


**En el fondo lo sabes**

No lo pudieron evitar. Ninguno de los tres. Solamente fue ver a Draco para que algo en ellos se tensara y decidieran seguirle a través de las calles hasta que estas se convirtieron en inmundos callejones en donde ninguno de ellos se habría atrevido a caminar sino fuera por las ansias que tenían de saber qué era lo que estaba tramando Draco por estos sitios. Sus pasos los terminaron por llevar hasta el callejón Knocturn y Harry supo que él si que había estado por este sitio; y cuando le vieron entrar en una tienda en especial, la de Borgin y Burkes, ya no tuvo ningún tipo de duda.

Harry conocía este lugar y lo que allí albergaba.

Malfoy no estaba comprando sus útiles para el nuevo curso. De eso estaban seguros los tres Gryffindor, pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Esa era una pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida y por ello decidieron seguirle hasta el interior.

No fue una gran sorpresa encontrar que en la tienda se vendían materiales y objetos destinados a la magia oscura pero lo que les importaba era averiguar el por qué de que Malfoy se encontrase allí; para su desgracia lo único que sacan en claro fue que necesitaba ayuda para arreglar algo que no nombró y que le guardasen otra cosa que tampoco pudieron averiguar de qué se trataba. Aunque si consiguieron saber algo acerca de Malfoy.

Ahora amenazaba usando a un 'amo' como arma de sus palabras.

Esto último era algo nuevo para él ya que siempre había utilizado su apellido y su propio nombre y el de la casa de Slytherin para asustar y amedrentar a todos los que se interponían ante sus deseos y objetivos. Así que, ¿qué era eso de un 'amo'?

Esperaron a que Draco se fuera de la tienda y, en una de sus acciones insensatas y extrañamente bien formulada, Hermione convence a sus dos amigos para que vigilen bien el lugar mientras ella entra en la tienda e intenta averiguar de qué iba todo lo de Draco. Por supuesto que sus dos amigos se tenían que oponer a semejante idea pero la mirada que les lanzó Hermione no les dejó más que tragarse sus reservas y cumplir con su parte lo mejor que les fuera posible. La vida de su amiga podía pender de que no cometieran ningún error.

Mientras ellos levantaron un puesto de vigilancia, Hermione se introdujo en la tienda que logró darle una buena cantidad de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. En este lugar podía sentirse la magia pero era de un tipo que lograba ponerle el vello de punta. Casi sentía una necesidad física de salir corriendo de ese lugar sino fuera por el recuerdo de la imagen de Malfoy y el veneno que podía sentirse en cada una de sus palabras.

Eso y que había algo extraño en él. Podía decir, sin miedo a equivocarse, que Malfoy destilaba una sensación diferente a la habitual porque, si bien, podía sentirse el miedo que imponía y el peligro también parecía ser que eso mismo le estuviera afectando a él de alguna manera.

Si vives toda una vida rodeado de veneno no te haces inmune al veneno sino que terminas siendo envenenado por él. Y esto era lo que había sentido Hermione al ver a Malfoy en estos momentos. Tras su fachada que había creado a lo largo de toda su vida había empezado a notarse una grieta por la que se podía ver una… ¿desesperación?

Hermione sabía que la respuesta se encontraría en lo que Malfoy había dejado en la tienda y ella iba a averiguarlo cuanto antes para poder salir de aquí e intentar tranquilizar a su inquieto corazón que no había dejado de latir enloquecido desde que vio a Draco por la calle.

De pronto todos sus pensamientos la abandonaron cuando una mano le cubrió la boca impidiéndola cualquier intento por gritar, aunque había sido cogida tan por sorpresa que el gritar era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Mientras tanto sintió como un brazo se enroscó sobre su cintura cual serpiente y la arrastró hasta una oscura habitación.

El sonido de la puerta precedió al que hizo su cuerpo al ser aprisionado contra dicha puerta. El golpe no fue muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para dejarla sin la poca respiración que le quedaba, por suerte, o eso habría parecido en un primer momento, la mano que cubría su boca se apartó dejándole la posibilidad de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero, ¿ayuda a quién? ¿A Harry o Ron? Nadie podía asegurar que sus gritos pudieran ser escuchados desde donde se encontraba, además su cerebro ignoró dicha posibilidad mientras atendía la imperiosa necesidad de recuperar el aliento.

Un tiempo que su captor aprovechó para juntarle ambas manos y agarrárselas con fuerza y firmeza con una sola mano que se cerró sobre sus muñecas como un grillete de acero. Luego sus manos fueron levantadas hasta dejarlas por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha que, viendo que su situación no hacía sino empeorar, decidió que ya era hora de gritar por ayuda.

Tarde.

La mano volvió a cubrirle la boca lo suficientemente segura para impedirle gritar pero no para robarle el aire necesario que la mantuviera consciente. Por supuesto que el gesto no tenía nada de amable porque aquella mano se había cerrado sobre su rostro de una manera ruda que le dejaría las marcas de sus dedos en él.

Por unos segundos eternos el lugar quedó en silencio en donde solamente podían escucharse el sonido de dos respiraciones… y una de ellas estaba siendo amortiguada por la mano que cubría la boca de Hermione.

Entonces escuchó aquella voz. Una voz conocida para ella desde hacía unos seis años, toda una vida. Las palabras arrastradas con desdén y una arrogancia tan propia de él que parecía ser una marca de fábrica. Su manera de hablar, de ser. Todo formaba parte del encanto que era ser él.

Ahora no le extrañaba el que hubiera comparado aquel brazo en su cintura con el abrazo de una serpiente. Porque era el brazo de una serpiente.

Un Slytherin.

—¿Y qué será lo que traerá a una Gryffindor sangre sucia como tú a una tienda tan poco agraciada en uno de los oscuros callejones de Knocturn, Granger?

_Draco Malfoy_.

No había necesitado escuchar como la llamaba sangre sucia para saber que se trataba de su personal inquisidor, o la manera en que su apellido sonaba en su boca. Tan feo y desagradable que incluso lograba darle ganas de renegar de él. Incluso no necesitó escuchar sus arrastradas palabras para saber que se trataba de Draco.

No. Lo había sabido solamente al sentir aquel calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. De la mano que cubría su boca pero, principalmente, del rostro encendido que tenía sobre el suyo. Tenía un calor particular que jamás podría confundir con el de ninguna otra persona.

Por supuesto que no podía responderle mientras siguiera cubriéndole la boca pero Draco no parecía muy dispuesto a apartarla pues, seguramente, sabría que ella no habría ido a un sitio como este por su propia cuenta y que sus dos amigos no estarían muy lejos de allí. Tal vez lo suficientemente cerca para poder ser avisados por un grito por su parte, aunque no tan cerca para impedir que Draco pudiera matarla por semejante acción. ¿Sería capaz de matarla por algo tan 'trivial' o se estaba dejando arrastrar por la atmósfera peligrosa del lugar?

Sus ojos le hablaron a Draco de que no gritaría y que podía quitarle la mano de su boca pero el Slytherin no parecía muy propenso a hacerlo así que sus ojos suplicantes mudaron a unos más peligrosos cuando intentaron atravesarle la cabeza con la mirada. Para su sorpresa ese gesto le trajo una media sonrisa al rostro de Draco y, finalmente, le liberó la boca.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy.

El veneno que destilaba cada palabra de Hermione solamente parecía divertir más y más a Draco lo que se le calentara la sangre y a punto estuvo de gritarle una buena retahíla de buenos e hirientes insultos cuando recordó en que posición se encontraba.

Era una prisionera… o algo parecido. En definitiva, estaba en manos de Malfoy. Tanto figurativamente como literalmente. La sensación de estar indefensa ante él, precisamente ante Malfoy logró que un interruptor en su interior se conectase y se obligase a intentar escapar. Para su sorpresa no utilizó su ahora liberada boca para gritar tal y como le había prometido.

—Estate quieta, Granger, sino quieres empeorar más tu actual situación.

Pero las palabras de Draco solamente parecían enardecer los intentos por parte de Hermione para liberarse. Intentos que fueron cortados de seco por Draco aplastándola contra la puerta con su cuerpo, y que logró que se detuviera al instante.

Jamás había tenido a Draco tan cerca y en semejante postura sobre ella. No solo era el que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados y que sus rostros casi pudieran tocarse sino que Malfoy tenía puestas sus piernas sobre una de las de Hermione impidiéndola moverse. Si por un momento pensó en que esta posición le permitiría incrustarle los huevos en la garganta pronto quedó decepcionada al ver que le era imposible mover la pierna.

Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba atrapada y a su merced.

_Y Draco Malfoy no tiene merced y menos de alguien como yo… y menos de mí_.

Finalmente aceptó su situación y dejó de removerse suspirando cansinamente. A pesar de todo le sorprendió que no hubiera sido capaz ni de afectar lo más mínimo el agarre que Draco tenía en sus muñecas. Con un simple agarre de una mano había logrado dominar sus brazos mientras que con su cuerpo sobre el de ella había hecho lo mismo para finalmente bloquearle las piernas con las suyas. Sino fuera por la realidad de su situación la postura de indefensión que tenía ante Draco la habría hecho sentir totalmente humillada pero, en cambio, ¿por qué sentía como su corazón latía enloquecido ante la cercanía del Slytherin?

Se maldijo por ese pensamiento que logró que unas líneas de rubor se dibujaran en sus mejillas. Por suerte con la poca luz que había en la habitación le habrá sido imposible para él el poder fijarse en ellas… aunque tampoco es que Draco estuviera ocupado observando los sutiles cambios de color en su rostro.

—Muy bien, Malfoy, me quedaré quieta. ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

Otra vez su voz seguía sin sonar como debía estando en su situación pero parecía ser que era un tiempo perdido porque cada vez que veía a Draco o escuchaba su voz no podía evitar oponerse a él o a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Seguramente llevada por la experiencia de todos estos años o, simplemente, porque sabía que esta actitud no haría sino molestar, irritar y enfadar a Draco. Vale que se trataba de una actitud bastante infantil pero, diablos, tampoco es que fuera mayor de edad; aún tenía tiempo para poder excusarse en su edad para justificar sus maneras contra él, aunque tampoco es que Draco le dejase muchas opciones considerando sus acciones contra ella… sus palabras hirientes que le decía cada vez que veía una oportunidad para hacerle todo el daño posible.

De todos los alumnos hijos de muggles o mestizos, Draco había parecido centrar toda su atención en Hermione, claro que se metía con los demás, joder, si incluso lo hacía con los sangre pura que se cruzasen en su camino y si así le apetecía; pero de todos ellos la casi completa atención del Slytherin era Hermione Granger.

—Vaya, ¿así qué puedo elegir, Granger? Ahora si que se me ha alegrado el día.

Ante esto no pudo evitar maldecirse por lo bajo a ella y a su maldita bocaza. No sabía si algún día aprendería a mantener la boca cerrada en las situaciones en las que solamente serviría para meterla en un agujero más profundo que en el que se encontraba. Por supuesto que dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de reprimirse porque era una parte de ella igual que su rebelde cabello o sus manos o sus ojos o…

—La verdad es que ahora que te tengo tan cerca no puedo evitar sentirme dolido por tu actitud hacia mí, Granger— estaba claro por la cara que puso Hermione que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

—Mi actitud hacia ti nunca ha cambiado, Malfoy— le siseó entre dientes—. Así que solo estás diciendo un montón de tonterías sin sentido. Además tampoco es que tu actitud conmigo haya cambiado en algo durante todos estos años.

El rostro de Draco mudó a uno de expresión totalmente dolida por aquellas palabras. Y, de no conocer de la manera en que le conocía, Hermione habría pensado que realmente le había hecho daño.

—Vaya, vaya. Tan joven y la edad ya empieza a pasarte factura, Granger— el tono burlón de Draco era algo a lo que ella había tenido que amoldarse durante años para intentar no sentirse afectada por sus palabras. Muy pocas veces lo logra pues se siente más liberada oponiéndosele abiertamente—. No es muy difícil recordar esos monstruosos dientes tuyos, Granger. Seguro que han formado parte de las pesadillas de muchos alumnos de Hogwarts durante años.

El recuerdo de sus antiguos incisivos logró volver a ruborizar a Hermione a pesar de sus intentos por no verse afectada por aquellas palabras, pero, como la mayoría de las veces, volvía a verse incapaz de ignorarlas. Draco siempre parecía saber como dar donde más le podía doler, casi como si la conociera mejor que nadie en el mundo. Y por alguna razón en vez de provocarle un escalofrío se sintió reconfortada… ¿porque su enemigo la conociera tan bien?

_Vale, ahora si que estás mal, Hermione_.

—Olvídame, Malfoy.

—Si, eso es lo que te gustaría, ¿verdad, Granger?— y Hermione no sabía muy bien como tomarse sus palabras. ¿Quería decir que no quería olvidarla o que era ella quien no le gustaría que lo hiciera?—. Pero aún desde ese día he recibido las gracias por tu parte que me merezco por mi bendita y generosa buena acción para con una sangre sucia como tú, Granger.

El esfuerzo por no lanzarle una buena cadena de insultos fue, ligeramente, superado por la incredulidad por la absurda idea de Draco de que ella debió haberle dado las gracias por… ¿por qué? ¿Por haber recibido un hechizo rebotado durante su pelea con Harry? ¿Porque gracias a que sus dientes alcanzasen un tamaño como el que siempre había soñado para ellos ya no pareciera una freak?

—Te habría dado las gracias si lo hubieras hecho para ayudarme…— entonces se detuvo al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo._ Pero, ¿qué te pasa? No te ayudó con los dientes por Merlín sino que te los hizo gigantescos y fue la enfermera Pomfrey quien te los dejó en el estado actual_— pero alguien como tú no habría movido un dedo para ayudarme.

—¿Ayudar a quién?— preguntó inocentemente Draco haciéndola rabiar.

—A alguien como yo— le espetó con el mismo veneno en su voz del que destilaba Draco en sus intervenciones.

—¿Quieres decir…?— pero estaba claro que Hermione no lo iba a decir así que con su irritante media sonrisa acercó su rostro al de ella—. ¿… una sangre sucia como tú, Granger?

Y una vez más una mueca de desagrado cruzó el rostro de la muchacha al escuchar esas horribles palabras que Draco siempre usaba para referirse a ella, aunque esta vez ella misma se las había puesto en bandeja de plata.

—Venga, Granger. Tanto importa como sucedió si al final te sirvió para que alguien, aunque fuera un inepto como Krum, pudiera haberse fijado en ti sin el añadido de que fueran tus dientes quienes llamaran su atención— el brillo en los ojos de Draco logró que Hermione retrocediera a pesar de no poder hacerlo a causa de estar contra la puerta—. Seguro que así no le mordiste cuando tuvo la desagradable idea de besarte, Granger. Aunque sabiendo que nunca has besado a nadie supongo que si lo debiste hacer— y, por lo que podía traducir del rostro de Hermione, supo que había acertado. En estos momentos se olvidó de su situación real y solamente se dedicó a disfrutar de este instante—. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Le mordiste!

Y con cada una de las risas de Draco se le iba acuchillando su corazón y empezó a sentir como sus ojos le empezaban a crispar amenazando con unas próximas lágrimas. Lágrimas que no podía dejar aparecer por ningún motivo ante Draco. No lloraría ante él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?— la fría voz de Hermione cortó en seco las risas del Slytherin que no dudó en mirarla con curiosidad para comprobar cual era su estado reflejado en su rostro.

—Ya te lo dije, Granger. Aún no me has dado las gracias por…— la mano de Draco ascendió hasta el rostro de Hermione y, para su sorpresa, no se detuvo en su avance. Un avance hasta sus labios—, haberte dado un poco de dignidad.

Hermione sintió como sus labios temblaron al sentir la cercanía de aquellos pálidos dedos sobre ellos pero nada que ver cuando finalmente las yemas de los dedos los llegaron a rozar. Se trataba de una caricia delicada que intentaba apartarle los labios e introducirse en su boca.

—¡Tranquila, Granger!— le soltó Draco apartando la mano cuando Hermione intentó defenderse de aquellas sensaciones mordiendo a esos intrusivos dedos—. Caray, si aún siguieras teniendo aquellas monstruosidades me habrías destrozado los dedos— le dijo con su mueca.

—Solamente por eso lamento no tenerlos pero no me impedirá que te los arranque como vuelvas a intentar… eso otra vez— le aseguró lo más digna que podía a pesar de sentirse mal por querer sentir de nuevo sus dedos sobre sus labios y querer conocer el sabor de su piel.

Draco solamente le sonrió enigmáticamente dándole a conocer que sabía algo que a ella se le estaba escapando. Tal vez fuera así pero Hermione no iba a dejarse mostrar para su disfrute.

—Ya sé que la intención es lo que cuenta pero también es cierto que el fin llega a justificar los medios, Granger.

—Solamente un Malfoy podría llegar a pensar en algo así— Hermione intentó lanzarle una mirada acusadora pero solamente era ver aquellos ojos acerados para que sintiera sus piernas totalmente incapaces de mantenerla en pie como si las hubiera afectado un hechizo _braquiam emendo_ y se las dejara sin huesos.

—Vamos, Granger. No te me hagas ahora la ofendida porque tú también eres de la misma opinión— la mueca, que no sonrisa, de Draco no hacía sino confirmar a Hermione sus sospechas de que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que le fuera a decir—. Aunque quién lo iba a decir viniendo de la sabelotodo.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?— le espetó todo lo digna que podía en estos momentos pero no era una situación en la que pudiera sentirse minimamente digna.

—Digo que, si fueras tan santurrona como haces creer a todos, cuando te redujeron tus enormes dientes la habrías detenido justo cuando tenían su tamaño original pero no lo hiciste, Granger— sabía que la había pillado y lo estaba disfrutando—. Admite que dejaste que tu, lo que hay que oír, vanidad y ego fueron más fuertes e importantes para ti que hacer lo correcto. ¿Querías dejar de ser ese monstruo dentón del que todos se burlaban? ¿Qué fue, Granger? ¿Decidiste que como seguirían burlándose de ti por muchos otros motivos te podías permitir un pequeño regalo a tu vanidad?

Y una vez más Draco Malfoy la había podido leer con tanta claridad como ella hacía con sus amados libros. Como le odiaba por ello.

—Ja, lo que hay que oír. Un Malfoy hablando de vanidad.

Hermione intentó apartar el tema de ella y centrarlo en cualquier cosa y como lo que más a mano, ¿o debería decirse 'a cuerpo' por tenerle encima de ella?, era el propio Draco y el tema de la vanidad le iba al pelo no dudó en lanzarle la pelota a su tejado.

Otro error por su parte.

—Ya sé que acostumbrada a estar rodeada de San Potter, la comadreja y toda esa banda de perdedores de Gryffindor pienses que una verdadera belleza sea cosa de magia, Granger— Draco acercó su rostro al de ella logrando que contuviera la respiración e intentando no respirar el aroma de su cuerpo—. Pero todo lo que puedes ver, y lo que no y seguro te gustaría— añadió con una medio sonrisa—, es con lo que la naturaleza ha decidido otorgarme para que se diferencie muy bien las clases que existen en este mundo o en cualquier otro. Yo soy quien soy y no necesito de magia para mejorar lo que no necesita serlo en cambio tú, Granger, si fueras tan sincera contigo misma habrías hecho lo que debías para recuperar tu verdaderos dientes.

Hermione sabía que Draco tenía el punto en este tema y no podía llegar a sentirse peor de lo que lo hacía por ello. Recibir lecciones de moral de Draco Malfoy no era lo que había pensado que pudiera ocurrirle en esta vida. Y la hacía sentirse una miserable mentirosa.

—Solo quería ser... ¿qué hay de malo?— la pobre no sabía como explicarse porque era Draco quien tenía que escuchar sus palabras—. Seguí siendo la misma de siempre aunque con menos diente. Tampoco es que fuera un gran cambio.

Draco no podía creer que realmente pensara eso cuando todo Hogwarts quedó paralizado ante el cambio que se produjo en ella ese año. A pesar de ser una sangre sucia hija de muggles se había convertido en una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela y algo de ello tenía que haberse dado de cuenta porque estaba claro que todos la miraron a partir de entonces de otra manera. Bueno, todos menos Draco que jamás se permitiría semejante acción. Por suerte tenía toda una vida para haber perfeccionado una máscara de indiferencia y crueldad que podía ocultar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que no quisiera que fuera reconocido por los demás. Y menos un sentimiento que le producía tanta ansiedad y confusión.

_Y aún así te encuentras ahora sobre ella sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo contra el tuyo y sino fuera por el peligro que corres ya se habría dado de cuenta de lo que es capaz de provocar en ti, Malfoy_.

—Es bueno saber que incluso los 'decentes' Gryffindor terminan actuando por beneficio propio como siempre habéis culpado a los Slytherin.

Hermione no podía culparle por echárselo en cara pero no quitaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada con Malfoy en este cuarto, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo impidiéndole moverse, y aún no sabía lo que tenía pensado hacerle o si la dejaría marcharse sin hacerle nada malo.

_¿Y qué más, Granger?_

—Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, Malfoy. Me parece que ya es hora de que me digas qué es lo que quieres— esta era Hermione. Intentando alejar lo máximo posible cualquier cosa que se le acercara demasiado a su verdad, aunque siendo Malfoy quien se le acercaba tenía buenos motivos para el cambio de tema.

—Vamos, Granger. Después de tantos años que hemos compartido juntos me parece vergonzoso por tu parte no saber qué es lo que quiero— la mano de Draco se fue deslizando por el cuerpo de Hermione rodeándole la cintura hasta llegar a su espalda. Por suerte nada de lo que le estaba haciendo sentir estas caricias la afectaba y que se estuviera mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior hasta cortarlo y que manase sangre no significaba nada de nada—. Es a ti a quien quiero, Granger.

Aquello logró que su corazón desbocado casi se le parase en seco. Se sentía completamente paralizada como si en vez de admitir lo que sentía por ella le hubiera lanzado un _petrificus totalus_ por lo que no sintió como le había cogido su varita que tenía a la espalda y ahora la encaminaba, lentamente rozando con la punta sobre su cuerpo, hacia su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?— saltó de improviso al sentir el paso de la varita por entre sus pechos y estaba a punto de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Draco cuando aquel movimiento se detuvo sobre su cuello. La punta de la varita hacía suficiente presión sobre su delicado cuello como para hundirse ligeramente en él.

—Dime, Granger— volvió hablar con falsa dulzura la voz de Draco—. ¿Nos trae buenos recuerdos este momento en especial?

Intentando hacer memoria Hermione no podía recordar ningún momento en el pasado en el que tuviera a Draco encima de ella como se encontraba en estos momentos así que pensó que volvía a burlarse de ella de nuevo. Entonces regresó a la realidad.

_Deja de llevarte por tus… oh, Merlín… impulsos y compórtate, Granger_.

Era una suerte que no se pusiera a pensar por qué se refería a ella misma como _Granger_ de la misma manera en que lo hacía Draco por lo que su cabeza tuvo su oportunidad para recuperar uno de sus buenos recuerdos en Hogwarts en el cual estaba inmerso Draco Malfoy.

—Debí usar un _engorgio_ para hacer que tu cabeza fuera lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera contener tu ego, Malfoy. O eso, o grabarte con un _flagrate_— pero sus palabras solamente lograban sacar varias muecas burlonas por parte de Draco, lo que no hacía sino enfadar aún más a Hermione—. Deja de jugar y dime qué es lo que realmente quieres, Malfoy.

Parecía ser la pregunta importante pero por algún motivo Hermione no quería conocer la respuesta que pudiera ofrecerle Draco. Temía su respuesta tanto como si fuera una de las imperdonables.

—Y yo repito que si tras tantos años aún tienes que hacerme esa pregunta debería sentirme enfadado contigo, Granger, por no haber estado más atenta; pero viendo que no hay otro remedio te lo diré con todo mi… placer— Hermione se maldijo al sentir el temblor recorrer su cuerpo ante aquella susurrada palabra. Cada vez la situación iba a peor. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes pero, por desgracia, no era ella quien tenía dominada la situación—. Como he dicho es a ti a quien quiero, Granger. Te quiero… muerta junto al resto de sangresucia— la realidad de las palabras de Draco no tenían que ser una sorpresa para Hermione, y en cierto sentido no lo eran, pero si que le dolían como si le hubieran arrancado una parte muy importante de su ser—, junto a todos esos sangres puras traidores a los suyos y, por supuesto, sin olvidarnos de todos esos inútiles muggles. Eso es lo que quiero y es el futuro que pronto llegará estando Él libre porque nadie podrá detenerle. Nadie.

Los peores miedos de Hermione puestos en palabras por la persona que más parecía detestar en el mundo. Pero, ¿por qué 'parecía'? ¿Es qué algo había cambiado?

—Sabes, Granger. Aún no me he decidido que sería lo más… placentero— la tersa voz de Draco la estaba enloqueciendo a su pesar y más cuando utilizaba aquellas palabras que deberían estar prohibidas durante sus conversaciones—, si matarte a ti ante tus padres o matar a esos muggles ante tus aterrados, enrojecidos y llorosos ojos.

Por suerte para ella, Draco siempre parecía saber cuando hablar de más, tal y como debería hablar siempre con ella para que no se olvidara del mal bicho que realmente era, y su mirada se enfureció tanto que pensó que llegaría a liberar sus manos atenazadas por la firme presa de Draco o, en otro caso, llegar a clavarse su varita al echarse hacia delante para acercar su rostro al pálido del Slytherin.

—Si algún día te llegases a acercar a mis padres no solo te mataría sino que primero dejaría sin posibilidad de que una nueva serpiente Malfoy tuviera la desgracia de ser alumbrada en este mundo.

Y viendo la furia y la salvaje amenaza que se proyectaba de Hermione, Draco no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de una sensación demasiado agradable para ser causada por una sangre sucia. Y, mucho menos, por Hermione Granger en particular. Pero inmerso en el momento no le dio mucha importancia a lo que estaba sintiendo y prefirió dejarse llevar por la situación.

—Al final eres como todas, Granger. No puedes evitar pensar en lo mismo cuando me ves, ¿verdad?

Y si las palabras de Draco no fueran suficientemente indicativas de a lo que se estaba refiriendo el que se moviera sobre ella y se hubiera rozado contra su pierna lo dejaba todo bastante más claro.

_Lo que me faltaba… tener a un Draco en celo sobre mi pierna…_

—Te lo juro, Malfoy. Te mataré si llegases a tocar a mis padres.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse lo que hizo que el rostro de Hermione se endureciera aún más de lo que ya lo estaba no obstante se estaba riendo de la muerte de sus padres.

—Ese es el futuro de este mundo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo, Granger. Ni tú, ni San Potter— entonces para su sorpresa sintió como la varita abandonaba su posición sobre su garganta y deshizo el camino de vuelta a la espalda de Hermione en donde fue colocada en su sitio—. Pero, en verdad te aseguro, que dejaría vivir a esos traidores y a los sangre sucia junto a esos inútiles muggles si a cambio se me permitiera segar una única vida, Granger— Draco acercó su rostro al de Hermione hasta que el calor de sus labios empezó a besarse anticipadamente.

—… mi vida…— susurró Hermione.

—Tu vida, Granger— le repitió con aquella mueca de suficiencia—. Fíjate lo importante que llegas a ser para mí, Granger.

Y a pesar de estar hablando de millones de muertes, en concreto de la suya propia, Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante sus palabras. En un principio pensó que la oscuridad del lugar podría ocultar el enrojecimiento de su rostro pero estaba segura que se podía sentir el calor que emitía como si la hubieran prendido fuego.

Desde que le conoció siempre pudo ver lo claro que tenía su postura acerca de las clases y las diferencias de sangre. Por supuesto que si llegase la limpia que prometía realizar Él, uno de los que más anhelantes por los sucesos sería Malfoy pero tras los sucesos del pasado curso aún sentía mayor temor a este tipo de comentarios por su parte. Era como si sintiera que ahora Draco no se quedaría en simples palabras y llegaría a los hechos.

_Llegaría a matar_.

—¿Por qué tienes que pensar algo así, Malfoy?— ¿Era Hermione una estúpida por intentar apartarle de semejantes ideas? Seguramente, pero no podía impedirse actuar de esta manera—. Aferrarte a esas anticuadas ideas hoy en día no tiene sentido y…

Hermione no pudo continuar al comprobar como el rostro de Draco mudó del conocido por ella, prepotente, seguro y pagado de si mismo, a uno de absoluta derrota y cansancio que duró lo que tardó aquel fuego en regresar a sus ojos. Un fuego que amenazaba con consumirla.

—¿Ideas, Granger? Oh, pero que equivocada llegas a estar. A pesar de todo no puedes saber todo como siempre pretendes que parezca, sabelotodo— y por algún motivo no sintió ningún tipo de ataque en sus palabras. Parecía ser que necesitaba decirlas y ella se lo iba a permitir. Que se desahogara con ella antes que con cualquier otro. No obstante ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser el blanco de sus venenosas palabras—. Lo que para ti y muchos otros solamente son palabras para mí es mi vida.

—Eso no es vida, Malfoy.

—Vamos, ¿cómo puedes negarlo, Granger? Tú misma has crecido con unos valores que me repugnan cada vez que los haces ver. La compasión que muestras por todos y por todo, incluyendo a esos simples elfos domésticos que viven para servir. Solamente debes coger toda tu vida y cambiarla por mis 'horribles ideas' y entonces te encontrarías maldiciendo a esos sangre sucia con tanta pasión como lo hacemos nosotros. Verías a la comadreja como el inútil pobretón que realmente es y a San Potter como el creído protector de los desamparados tan pagado de si mismo— Hermione supo que por la mente de Draco estaban sucediéndose una variedad de recuerdos y la mayoría no debían resultar muy agradables por la cara que ponía—. Es mi vida, mi sangre, Granger y eso es algo a lo que no se puede dar la espalda porque es lo que es uno.

¿Actuaría ella de la misma forma en que la hacía Draco de haber estado en su posición? Le encantaría decir que no pero sabía que estaría engañándose a si misma para no sentirse culpable. Pero si sabía algo que si haría de estar en su lugar.

—Pero puedes ver que esa vida está mal, Malfoy. Lo tienes que saber— parecía más que se estuviera intentando convencer a si misma de que Draco podía volverse contra todo lo que había considerado su vida que de intentar convencerle de que lo hiciera—. Y si yo estuviera en tu lugar sabes que analizaría todo hasta llegar a la respuesta correcta.

—Claro que si, Granger. La vuestra, ¿verdad?— la mueca de fastidio que puso Draco logró hacerle daño a Hermione porque le hacía ver que no se tomaba en serio sus palabras—. Los Griffindor siempre tienen que ser los portadores de la Verdad y el resto siempre tienen que estar equivocados… en las sombras, ¿no es así, Granger? Pero desde que os conozco a ti, a San Potter y a la comadreja no habéis hecho nada más que meteros en líos uno tras otro. Y siempre que tuvisteis la oportunidad anduvisteis detrás mía espiándome para intentar averiguar vete Merlín a saber qué. ¿Y yo soy el malo? Sois los verdaderos hipócritas de Hogwarts, Granger.

Había entrado aquí para intentar averiguar lo que estaba tramando Draco y tras esta conversación no tenía ninguna duda de que el Slytherin podía haber cruzado el umbral de las palabras y empezar a moverse con hechos, así que intentando no pensar mucho en sus últimas, y ciertas, palabras decidió que lo mejor sería un acercamiento que la pudiera llevar a conocer lo que podría estar pensando en hacer.

_Hechos horribles_.

—Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, Malfoy— y si Draco pensó oír algo de burla o mentira en su tono se llevó una gran decepción pues esta era una verdad que convivía con Hermione desde el primer año—. Tienes que saber que con la violencia no se llega a ningún lado.

Mientras sentía los ojos de Draco mirándola fijamente tuvo la sensación de que podía haber llegado hasta donde nadie lo había hecho con él, pero todo se resquebrajó junto a su corazón cuando le escuchó reírse burlonamente de ella antes de romper a carcajada limpia.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no podía ser más sencillo todo entre ellos dos?

_¿Por qué tiene que haber algo entre nosotros dos?_

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco continuó riéndose, o intentando controlarse, mientras apoyó su frente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdos de la muchacha. El temblor que sacudía su cuerpo fue traspasado hacia el de ella con suma facilidad aunque ella no podía pensar en nada de esto ya que se había visto inundada por el fuerte aroma que se desprendía de Draco.

_Merlín, ¿por qué a mí?_

Para empeorar más su situación, siendo esto posible a pesar de sus pensamientos negadores, Draco irguió su rostro y lo movió hasta quedar con su frente pegada a la de Hermione. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan atrapada y, por alguna parte de su ser, sin querer encontrar ninguna salida a su situación.

Y, a pesar de que no le desagradaba mucho, aunque lo negaría a cualquiera que tuviera tanta imaginación para sacar una imagen semejante de ella junto a Draco, le hubiera gustado poder verle el rostro porque podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios. No una mueca burlona o esa media sonrisa que lograba desarmarla… sino una auténtica sonrisa de la que no iba a poder ser testigo.

Si no fuera por la situación desearía que el rubor que cubría su rostro se incendiase y acabara con toda esta pesadilla… alucinación… o sueño febril.

—No me vengas ahora con esas, Granger. Me parece que no está muy bien visto en una Gryffindor eso de ponerse a mentir tan descaradamente.

Y Hermione supo que, de alguna manera, Malfoy había logrado encontrar algo más con el que poder ponerla de lado de sus pensamientos y acciones y alejarla de todo lo que había formado parte de su vida.

—Mejor volvemos a la parte en la que me sueltas y así poda…

—Estoy completamente seguro de que forma parte de tus más íntimos recuerdos y, sin ningún lugar a duda, de los más predilectos por tu parte, Granger— le interrumpió sin molestarse a sentir la irritación que emanaba por todo su cuerpo—. Venga, no creo que te sea muy difícil recordar el tercer año cuando cierta _sangresucia_ decidió que la violencia si te lleva a algún lado.

El recuerdo le llegó con tanta fuerza que aunque la había vuelto a llamar sangre sucia lo había hecho con un tono que la puso muy nerviosa pero no por las causas habituales referidas a dicho apodo. Y esto no hacía más que empeorar su línea de pensamientos acerca de Draco Malfoy.

Las palabras hirientes de Malfoy y luego el calor en su mano. La mano con la que le golpeó su pálido rostro con una fuerza y rabia que nunca pensó que pudiera tener o exteriorizar. Ciertamente la violencia podía llevar a ciertas partes.

—No,… no es lo mismo, Malfoy.

Y sus débiles palabras no hicieron sino sentirse reconfortado a Draco como si le hubiera aclarado un misterio que siempre había sido incapaz de resolver sobre si mismo.

—Lo es, Granger. Porque la violencia no entiende de grados a pesar de que la gente así lo pretenda— cuando Draco alejó su rostro y su frente abandonó la de Hermione pudo sentir como ella se encogía, ¿aliviada por que se apartara de ella o entristecida por no seguir tocándola?—. Seguro que si te diera la oportunidad no dudarías en volver a partirme la cara, Granger.

Ella sabía que intentaba embaucarla con sus palabras agarrándose a un deseo juvenil, o infantil, en el que la aterrada víctima podía encontrar su venganza dándole a probar de su misma medicina al horrible abusador. ¡Quería demostrarle que él tenía razón y que ella se equivocaba!

Irguiendo su cuerpo todo lo orgullosa y segura posible, dada su actual situación, Hermione le lanzó una mirada desafiante que dejaba más que claro que no le iba a seguir en su juego.

—La violencia no lleva a ninguna parte, Malfoy— le volvió a repetir con esa seguridad que siempre mostraba Hermione como signo característico de su manera de ser—. Y aunque te lo merezcas no pienso recurrir a ella por ti.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Draco no dijo nada solamente se quedó allí parado observándola con sus ojos fijos en su rostro. En sus ojos castaños… en sus ¿labios? De una manera tan intensa que empezó a sentir como la respiración le estaba faltando y su corazón empezaba una loca carrera para intentar salir de su pecho.

No había ninguna duda. Draco Malfoy la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quier…?

Pero su repetitiva pregunta fue ahogada por los labios de Draco cubriendo los de ella. Se trataba de la acción más inesperada por parte de Draco hacia ella de las que podría haberse detenido a pensar porque, siendo sinceros, esta acción simplemente era una pura locura. Y, aún así, no pudo evitar empezar a devolver aquel beso con unos ligeros movimientos dubitativos de sus propios labios que no hicieron sino alentar a Draco a aumentar la presión de los suyos.

La mano libre del Slytherin no tardó en encontrar un buen lugar en la nuca de Hermione atrayendo su cabeza hacia delante para profundizar el beso que, arrancando un gemido placentero a la castaña, dio paso al encuentro de sus lenguas.

Era una situación que nadie podía haberse parado a pensar en que tuviera una ínfima posibilidad de existencia pero la verdad era que allí estaban ellos dos. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Besándose. Estando ella atrapada por la presa que una mano de él ejercía en ambas muñecas de la muchacha mientras su cuerpo la cubría impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento que no fuera el frotar su cuerpo con el de él. Algo que no pudo evitar empezar a hacer cuando la humedad de la lengua de Malfoy se deslizaba por la suya propia.

Esto era un buen símil de sus vidas, de sus encuentros. Una lucha constante entre ellos que, de alguna manera, no hacía sino atraerlos y desear más. Podían gritarse o amenazarse. Insultar o denigrar, pero eso no les impedía que la siguiente vez que se encontrasen volvieran a pensar en cómo hacer para iniciar una nueva discusión. Un nuevo encuentro entre ellos.

Esta era su vida. Una constante lucha que ocultaba la Verdad entre ellos.

Tan inmersa se encontraba en las sensaciones que aquel beso le estaban proporcionando que no sintió como la mano fue liberando su presa sobre sus muñecas. El momento en que sus labios terminaron por separarse y el calor que emitían recibió el frío del ambiente caluroso de la habitación entre sus rostros, fue cuando sintió las dos manos de Draco deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta que se despegaron de él con el ligero contacto de las yemas de sus dedos.

Con lentos y contados pasos Draco retrocedió lo suficiente para poder contemplar a Hermione. Su rostro en donde se podían ver reflejados una gran cantidad de confusos pensamientos y sensaciones contradictorias. Sus ojos castaños que parecían pedirle, sino suplicarle, por una explicación que pudiera llegar a explicar lo que había acabado por suceder y que, rezaba, fuera la misma que ella tenía en mente pero temía exponer por lo absurda e íntima que resultaba ser.

—¿Qué me dices, Granger?— el tono de Draco heló el corazón de Hermione al sonar como el del bastardo cabrón que siempre se estaba metiendo con ella—. No te ha resultado una excusa más… _placentera_ para ir a dónde la violencia te puede llevar.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en que los pasos que Draco había dado hacia atrás lo habían dejado a la distancia justa para que el latigazo que pegó su mano derecha impactara nuevamente en el rostro de Malfoy. El sonido inundó la estancia y Draco casi logró perder el equilibrio por la brutalidad de aquel golpe.

Una acción desgarradora que, de tener corazón, se lo habría roto.

Por suerte para Hermione tenía un rostro que parecía ser suficiente para descargar en él sus frustraciones por las acciones y palabras de Draco.

—¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!— le gritó Hermione mientras se volvió lo justo para coger su varita que Draco le había vuelto a colocar en su sitio a su espalda—. ¡Se acabaron los juegos y…!

Draco parecía haber sido devorado por la oscuridad del lugar porque le resultaba imposible encontrar rastro del halo que la poca luz lograba arrancar de su cabello rubio.

—¡¿Te escondes ahora, Malfoy?— pero como había esperado no encontró ninguna respuesta—. No te dejaré escapar… ¡_Lumos_!

Pero para su sorpresa no sucedió nada. La estancia seguía sumida en la oscuridad. Pensando que, tal vez, por los nervios que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, y que no debían confundirse con el deseo por el beso recibido, no había realizado correctamente el conjuro.

—¡_Lumos_!— repitió cuando se sintió más calmada y segura de que iba a tener éxito en la realización del conjuro. Pero no surgió ni un pequeño rayito de luz.

Esto solamente podía significar una cosa.

—… aquí no se puede realizar magia…

Eso le hizo recordar en dónde se encontraba y el agobio de saber que no podría defenderse de ser atacada por cualquiera le empezó a poner más nerviosa, pero entonces recordó a Draco amenazándola con la varita en su cuello. ¿Sabría él que no podría hacerle daño mágicamente?

_Por supuesto que lo sabía… y seguro que ahora se estará riendo a mi costa el muy…_

Saliendo de la habitación apuró el paso y salió de la tienda sin que nadie, lo que le hizo pensar si Draco tenía algo que ver en ello, se lo hubiera impedido. Se alejó unos metros de la tienda y no pudo evitar agacharse para recuperar el aliento a pesar de estar en un callejón en el que el aire no debía ser más limpio que en el agujero que un troll usaría para sus necesidades físicas.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento sintió a su lengua humedecer sus labios y pudo recuperar el sabor de los labios de Draco que se había quedado impreso en los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo se llevó la yema de unos dedos a recorrer aquellos labios besados por Draco Malfoy.

_Debería sentirme asqueada por ello pero, ¿por qué no lo hago? ¿Por qué siento que me gusta la sensación que dejó en mis labios? ¿Por qué me gustó su beso?_

Entonces una mano la agarró por el hombro haciéndola que se volviera y no pudo evitar levantar la varita para mandarle un buen _expelliarmus_ o cualquier otro que dejase a quien fuera bastante maltrecho con la idea de que ese fuera Malfoy.

—¡Oi, ten cuidado con eso!

Hermione reconoció la voz aterrada de Ron antes de que pudiera centrar su mirada para encontrarse con sus dos amigos ante ella. Cierto. Habían venido los tres siguiendo a Draco pero, ¿no pudieron entrar dentro al ver que ella se tardaba tanto? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, hicieron bien en no entrar pues cabía la posibilidad de que pudieran haberles cogido en cualquiera de las situaciones comprometidas en las que estuvieron… concretamente cuando se besaron.

_Si ya puedo escuchar a Ron con total claridad y las miradas reprobantes de Harry… vale, los podría entender porque incluso yo no puedo creer que me hubiera besado con Malfoy pero… ¡MALDITO SEA POR SIEMPRE!_

—… que bien besa el condenado…

—¿Eh?— Ron se acercó a su amiga con la mano sobre la oreja—. ¿Dijiste algo?

Sabía que se si ponía a pensar en lo que había dicho, sin querer por supuesto, su rostro se pondría más rojo que el cabello de Ron así que decidió cambiar de tema… aunque este siguiera tratando del mismo causante de sus ardientes calores… o deseos.

—Que será mejor que terminemos con las compras y corramos al expreso antes de que nos deje atrás. Y como prefecta no me gustaría que me pasase— les dijo mientras se ponía en marcha de vuelta al callejón Diagon.

—Pero Hermione, ¿qué pasó con lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy en la tienda?— siguió insistiéndole Ron—. ¿Averiguaste algo?

¿Si averiguó algo? En verdad averiguó demasiado. Sabía que este año Malfoy iba a ser más peligroso de lo habitual porque estaba claro que pretendía pasar de las palabras a los hechos. Solamente esperaba que no llegase muy lejos pero para eso necesitaban averiguar sus planes.

—Si, que tendremos que averiguar todo lo posible durante el viaje en tren porque luego lo tendremos más difícil que nunca.

Harry sabía que en la tienda Hermione debió de averiguar algo que no le gustaba en absoluto pero si no tenía ganas de contárselo esperaría a que ella se decidiera y si al final no lo hiciera solamente esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con la sensación de peligro que sus palabras empezaron a formarle.

—Pues démonos prisa porque sería lo que faltaba para empezar bien el año. Que dos prefectos de Gryffindor llegasen tarde a Hogwarts— animó Harry intentando sonar tranquilo pero pensando en cómo hacer para averiguar lo que estaba tramando Malfoy.

_Sin duda habrá que actuar durante el trayecto a Hogwarts_.

Hermione corría junto a sus amigos pero en su mente estaba acompañada de otro mago. Uno en el que no debía de estar pensando en estos términos en los que le dedica esa media sonrisa que continua dejándole las piernas temblorosas y su corazón palpitante en su pecho.

¿Por qué la había besado?

El Malfoy de antes del verano no la habría besado nunca sino que jamás se habría molestado en tocarla ni con un _wingardium leviosa_ y eso que con este hechizo ni siquiera se necesita tocar a nadie. Estaba claro que seguían siendo un Malfoy de sangre pura y Granger sangre sucia hija de muggles pero, a pesar de todo esto, la había besado. A ella precisamente, a Hermione Granger. La sangre sucia a la que Draco Malfoy disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir continuamente.

¿Por qué la había besado?

Qué cambió durante el verano para que Draco Malfoy cometiera semejante acción tan impropia e imposible de imaginar por su parte.

Su padre había sido descubierto como un mortífago y encarcelado en Azkaban.

Su padre encarcelado y su hijo libre… libre para ser captado por Él…

¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Draco Malfoy mortífago?

Entonces, ¿por qué la había besado?

_¿… por qué ya no tienes nada que perder, Malfoy…?_

No le veía ningún sentido a las posibilidades que pudieron llevar a Draco hasta besarla. Besarla con un beso que seguía sintiendo en sus labios como si la hubiera marcado con semejante acción. ¿Era algo así posible?

¿Por qué la había besado?

Y en una parte de su corazón Hermione Granger esperaba que lo hubiera hecho porque así lo había sentido Draco. Porque la quería besar tanto como ella ser besada por él.

_Porque me quiere… y no hay mejor manera de despedirse que con un beso_.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí este primer fic, one-shot, de…, iba a decir Harry Potter pero la verdad es que prefiero decir,… Draco y Hermione. Un poco de Dramione nunca viene mal a nadie… si les gusta la pareja, por supuesto.

Espero que se me perdonen todos los fallos y errores existentes en el relato porque los hay y lo lamento muchísimo por ello. Eso es debido a mi inexperiencia con estos personajes pero espero mejorar con los próximos que vengan a continuación. Por supuesto que jamás, nunca jamás, llegaré al nivel mostrado por otros autores. De cuales me encantan especialmente los fics escritos por Dryadeh. Así tengo una buena visión de donde jamás podría llegar ni esforzándome hasta el extremo agotamiento.

Espero que los que decidáis dejar algún **REVIEW** no me acribilléis demasiado aunque lo merezca T.T En fin, espero que a alguno le llegue a parecer legible.

En fin, esperando no haberos traumatizado con el fic me despido de todos vosotros.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
